there are stories best let untold
by KeyKnows
Summary: Se armó de valor a la vez que llamaba su ki. La criatura emitió algo así como un quejido en forma de pregunta, cuestionándolo. La respuesta de Vegeta fue seguir elevando su ki y abrir los ojos. No debió abrir los ojos. [One-shot escrito para el reto "Arañitas" de la pagina Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball]


_Bueno, como dice en el resumen esto lo escribí para el reto Arañitas de la pagina de fb Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball._

 _El reto consistía en que la administración de la pagina te hacía llegar diversos elementos, una imagen, una frase, una palabra y un video para inspirarte y uno tenía que escribri un shot de minino 1000 palabras._

 _De la imagen me tocó una de una persona, cuyo rostró esta siendo invadido con muchas manos (no encuentro el link de la imagen, sorry xP)_

 _La frase me que me tocó fue: Tengo miedo de cerrar mis ojos, tengo miedo de abrirlos_

 _La palabra: oscuridad_

 _EL video:_ _watch?v=65VCvVkb_RU_

 _Lo que terminó inspirandome más fue la frase y creo que se notara en este fic. Creo que es la priemra vez que escribo algo de terror enserio así que espero no haberla cagado mucho xD_

 _Espero les guste!_

* * *

there are stories best let untold

Vegeta cerró los ojos mientras el contador en la esquina superior derecha de su rastreador empezaba la cuenta regresiva para el despegue. Se llevó una mano enguantada a la cara y se sostuvo con fuerza el tabique de la nariz: sentía el comienzo de una migraña terrible crepitándole por la cara, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

El viaje que tomaría sería corto, así que aunque la idea de activar el sueño artificial de la nave era tentadora en vista de su pronto migraña, no valía la pena sufrir el mareo y la pesadez que le provocaría una vez aterrizara.

El marcador llegó a los últimos cinco segundos y Vegeta respiró hondo, preparándose para el empuje que la aceleración provocaría sobre su cuerpo y la súbita ligereza que experimentaría una vez fuera de la atmosfera. Como de costumbre el despegue fue corto pero desagradable.

Una vez en el espacio, sin embargo, la gravedad artificial de la pequeña nave lo mantuvo en su asiento y, respirando hondo una vez más, intentó obtener algo similar a la relajación.

Su misión del día consistía, como de costumbre, en purgar un planeta. Usualmente Nappa y Raditz lo acompañaban, pero Freezer había decidido que para esta misión era mejor que fuera sólo, ya que necesitaba a Nappa y a Raditz en otra parte.

Desde el momento en que lo llamaron por su cuenta a la presencia de Freezer, Vegeta supo que no le esperaban buenas noticias, y sabía también por qué. Su última misión había tenido numerosas complicaciones y, en palabras de Freezer, había sido un total fracaso…en palabras de Vegeta también. Los habitantes de aquel planeta no debían haberles supuestos un problema a los tres sayajins, pero incluso terminaron perdiendo una nave y necesitaron llamar refuerzos.

Habían ganado al final y el planeta estaba listo para ser vendido al mejor postor, pero la victoria sabía amarga en la boca de Vegeta y dulce en la de Freezer, que encontró la excusa perfecta para hacerlo sufrir. Como si no lo hiciera ya, excusas o no.

En todo caso, ahora le tocaba ir, todavía en recuperación por las heridas de la misión pasada, a un planeta que de acuerdo a la información que tenían al respecto, no debía suponerla un problema. Cuando Vegeta vio los datos casi mata al ingeniero que se los dio, era un insulto que le asignaran un lugar con tan bajo nivel de pelea pero todo era, por supuesto, parte del castigo de Freezer.

Al final, lo único que le quedaba era ir, hacer su maldito trabajo y regresar con la esperanza de que Freezer encontrara su desempeño apropiado…o que no lo hiciera, por él Freezer podía irse a la mierda.

Con pensamientos acerca del día en que finalmente fuera lo bastante fuerte como para quitarle a Freezer la sonrisa petulante del rostro, Vegeta llegó al sistema solar donde se encontraba su planeta asignado.

Le tomó poco menos de dos horas llegar y mientras su nave se acercaba a las coordenadas, encontró curioso que estando tan cerca de una base de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio y siendo tan viable como lo decían sus datos, el planeta no hubiera sido ya purgado y vendido.

De todas formas a él no le tocaba cuestionar las decisiones comerciales de Freezer, así que tomó control manual de la nave y la enfiló hacia el planeta en cuestión.

El sistema solar era pequeño, contando con un pequeño sol rojo y sólo cinco diminutos planetas que giraban tristemente alrededor de él. Su objetivo era el planeta más alejado del sol, y desde que lo vio a lo lejos por la ventana de la nave supo que haría un frio del demonio.

Mientras más se acercaba al planeta, notó que si de lejos había parecido bastante redondo y normal, de cerca eran evidentes ciertas…irregularidades en su superficie que Vegeta sólo había visto en meteoritos o satélites sin atmosfera. Sin embargo, este planeta claramente tenía una atmosfera, pues en uno de sus polos se veían los remolinos de una tormenta eléctrica y, en el área que había designado para su aterrizaje, había también un cumulo de nubes grises.

A primera vista no era un planeta bonito pero si las lecturas en su nave y los datos que tenían en la base eran ciertos, tenía una atmosfera rica en oxígeno y agua, lo cual ya lo hacía bastante valioso.

El aterrizaje ocurrió sin mayores problemas y sólo unas pocas turbulencias cuando se adentró de lleno en las nubes. Como de costumbre la nave dejó un pequeño cráter a su alrededor y Vegeta bajo de un salto, sin importarle la ligera llovizna que caía en esos momentos.

Si en el espacio el planeta no había parecido gran cosa, ahora que lo veía de pie en su superficie Vegeta lo confirmaba. El lugar en donde había aterrizado era una pareja desolada, no había señas de animales o de algún tipo de vegetación, solamente kilómetros y kilómetros de rocosos yermos.

Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado mirando el lugar, molesto de que lo hubiera mandando a un lugar que, agua o no, claramente no valía la pena. Programó en su rastreador las coordenadas en donde se encontraba y luego alzó el vuelo, ávido por encontrar a todos los habitantes de este miserable planeta, que no podían ser muchos.

Una vez en el aire la lluvia acrecentó, y aunque el traje estándar de batalla era bastante resistente no sólo en las peleas sino también en climas adversos, al poco rato de volar en la lluvia Vegeta comenzó a titiritar.

Maldijo en voz alta mientras avanzaba, buscando cualquier lugar que pareciera albergar vida, pero sólo se encontraba con el mismo paisaje desértico. Llegó a pensar que quizás aquí no había nada y Freezer lo había mandado, efectivamente, sólo para molestar.

Sin embargo, si bien Freezer nunca perdía oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible siempre intentaba que fuera de la manera más eficiente. Con todo y que el nivel de poder de Vegeta no se asemejaba al de los soldados de más alto rango, seguía siendo más fuerte que el promedio y no era el estilo de Freezer desperdiciar así sus recursos.

De manera que, se dijo Vegeta, algo debía haber aquí para matar.

Luego de un rato su búsqueda pareció ser recompensada. A lo lejos, a través de la cortina de agua, divisó lo que parecía ser una ciudad. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, se trataban de varias formaciones rocosas, altas y esbeltas que en la lejanía parecían edificios.

Sin embargo, en su base algunas de estas también alcanzó a ver unas motas de luz. Aceleró y se quedó por un momento flotando cerca de las luces.

[en ese momento Vegeta no prestaría la suficiente atención, pero en el futuro cercano recordaría, con cierto temor lo lisas que eran las rocas que parecían edificios, lo simétricas que eran, lo tan antinaturales que se veían en el medio del desierto]

Se trataba un pequeño asentamiento al pie de las rocas, apenas unas diez chozas redondas, construidas de rocas apiladas precariamente y cubiertas de hojas anchas para mitigar la lluvia. Se preguntó, brevemente, de dónde sacarían las hojas en este lugar desolado.

No había ningún señalamiento fuera del "pueblo", ni tampoco parecía haber algún orden en la forma en que las chozas habían sido levantadas. Vegeta aterrizó con delicadeza sobre la estéril tierra, cuidando no hacer ruido para no alertar a nadie aún de su presencia.

Miró con cierto repudio el poblado, maldiciendo una vez más a Freezer por burlarse de él al mandarlo aquí. Los habitantes ni siquiera tenían la tecnología para defenderse o atacarlo.

Caminó hasta la choza más cercana, desde cuya triste puerta de madera podrida se colaban unos rayos de luz anaranjada, con la convicción de volarla en pedazos. Sin embargo, a unos pasos de que llegara, la puerta se abrió.

De la choza salió una persona pequeña. Su piel gelatinosa y de color purpura le hizo pensar en una babosa que se erguía sobre su parte trasera; los ojos saltones y muy separados en lo que era su cabeza, reafirmo esta imagen. La babosa vestía unos harapos que quizás en otro tiempo habrían sido cafés y que hoy se decoloraban a un amarillo enfermizo; en sus manos, cortas y de tres dedos, llevaba una cubeta con agua sucia y la tiro a la calle, todo son apartarle la vista de encima a Vegeta.

Creyó que seguramente huiría dentro de la casa a buscar refugió o que intentaría alertar al resto del pueblo de su presencia. Después de todo la OIC y la apariencia de sus soldados era bien conocida a lo largo de la galaxia, y no sería extraño que viéndolo la criatura supiera de inmediato a qué había venido.

Pero la babosa simplemente le aguantó la mirada, impasible, con sus ojos saltones y acuosos de un amarillo tan enfermizo como el de su ropa.

La babosa abrió la boca e emitió un sonido agudo y corto que sonó ligeramente como una pregunta. Al ver que Vegeta no respondió, volvió a decir:

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a Vegeta con el lenguaje común que se usaba en el espacio.

—Mi nombre es Vegeta —dijo él, ligeramente intrigado por la situación—, estoy buscando un lugar para pasar la lluvia —mintió.

Le pareció curioso que la criatura no mostrara miedo, o al menos algo de alarma, al verlo. No podía ser que no supiera de la OIC siendo que había una base a apenas dos horas, y de ser este un planeta totalmente aislado de la vida espacial era realmente raro que la criatura supiera el lenguaje común.

Algo no estaba cuadrando aquí, así que decidió investigar un poco. Los habitantes de este lugar iban a morir de una forma u otro, así que no veía nada de malo en satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Ya había hecho el viaje hasta aquí, no estaba de más enterarse de la situación.

La babosa asintió y, muy tranquila, abrió más ampliamente la puerta de su choza y con un gesto de su pequeño brazo y lo invitó a pasar. Vegeta agradecido con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió a la criatura dentro.

—Yo soy Tup, —dijo la babosa, su voz sonaba femenina pero le era imposible conocer su sexo con solo verla—, escogiste una mala época para venir aquí.

—¿Lo hice? —dijo Vegeta, mirando alrededor.

La choza era por dentro igual de fea que por fuera. A penas había unos cuantos muebles, todos hechos a base de roca o madera, y el fuego que ardía en el centro era alimentando con una hierba que inundaba el lugar con un pesado olor a aceite.

—En esta época del año, no hace más que llover, —dijo Tup, mientras dejaba su cubeta en un estante y se sentaba en un banco— ¿a qué viniste aquí, de todas formas?

Vegeta guardó silencio, teniendo dificultades para buscar a una excusa más o menos creíble: ¿Quién vendría a este asqueroso planeta por su propio pie?

—Ahh —asintió Tup como si Vegeta le hubiera dado una respuesta en lugar de haberse quedado de pie como un imbécil—, ya veo. Has venido por ÉL ¿no es así?

Vegeta se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada.

—Deberías irte a casa —continuó Tup, como si el silencio de Vegeta fuera una respuesta aceptable y coherente—, quién va a buscarlo nunca regresa. Es inútil.

—¿Es así de fuerte? —dijo Vegeta, intuyendo por dónde iba el asunto.

Tup asintió con solemnidad, levantándose de su asiento para ir a un estante, tomar un manojo de hierbas y arrojarlas al fuego, que chispeó peligrosamente un instante.

—No tiene sentido enfrentarlo —dijo Tup— allá en la Montaña sólo te espera la muerte. Deberías irte a casa —repitió, mirando a Vegeta con ojos penetrantes y casi suplicantes.

—Yo no tengo casa —Vegeta dijo, apenas notando lo amargo que esa declaración le sabía.

Tup suspiró pesadamente, como si Vegeta le acabara de contar la triste historia de su vida.

—Nadie de los que vienen aquí la tienen —aseguró Tup con tristeza—, aún así cualquier lugar es mejor que enfrentarlo a ÉL.

—¿Es por ÉL que el planeta está así? —aventuró Vegeta. Total si el tal Tup sospechaba de él podía simplemente matarlo.

Tup volvió a asentir, desviando la vista hacia la puerta.

—Podría decirse —respondió—, en realidad ha sido también nuestra culpa. Perdimos nuestra fe y por tanto, su favor.

Fe, pensó Vegeta, ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener un poco de sentido. ÉL debía ser alguna especie de deidad, y si las personas que venían en su búsqueda no tenían lugar al que llamar hogar, seguramente acudían con afán de encontrar alguna ganancia espiritual.

Entonces, pensó, si ÉL era una deidad era posiblemente algo que no existía. En Vegetasei la religiosidad no era una parte importante de la vida diaria y lo era aún menos entre las filas del ejército de Freezer. Era cierto que había quienes aún rezaban a los dioses y guardianes de su planeta natal, que se encomendaban a ellos en búsqueda de protección en las misiones peligrosas, pero Vegeta aprendió desde muy temprano que si los dioses existían, entonces lo más seguro era que no se preocuparan por él o por nadie, y que la única manera de permanecer vivo era siendo lo bastante fuerte para no morir.

Reprimió una risa cruel y fría ante su descubrimiento. Tal vez este era un planeta con una fuerte historia religiosa o espiritual, y por eso había sido dejado en paz. Al menos hasta que Freezer pusiera sus ojos en él.

—¿Hacia dónde está la Montaña? —preguntó Vegeta entonces.

—¿Piensas ir ahora? —dijo Tupo— creí que buscabas un lugar para refugiarte de la lluvia.

—Si voy a morir de todos modos, poco importa que lo haga mojado o seco ¿No te parece?

Tup asintió con lentitud.

—Supongo —dijo—, la Montaña esta al norte de aquí. Hay una cordillera, es la montaña más alta, no hay manera de que no la encuentras. ÉL está en la cima.

Vegeta asintió y se enfilo hacia la puerta. No creía que hubiera algo realmente en la montaña, pero si había un antecedente de viajeros que no habían regresado, supuso que valdría la pena ir a ver. Quizás encontrará al menos un oponente que le sirviera de entrenamiento.

—Una última cosa, antes de que te vayas —llamó Tup desde su lugar, bastante resignado a que Vegeta se iría, seguramente no era el primero que hacía oídos sordos de sus advertencias—. Cuando te encuentres con ÉL, porque lo harás, cierra los ojos y no los abras, por más que quieras, no los abras.

Era un extraño consejo ¿Cómo lo encontraría si no lo veía? Se vio tentado a preguntar el motivo pero decidió que las advertencias de la babosa eran puros cuentos.

Se encamino de nuevo a la puerta y no miró atrás.

* * *

La lluvia seguía igual cuando salió y por un momento lamento la perdida de calor. De todas formas se elevó y en su rastreador buscó los datos geográficos que tenía del planeta, encontrado efectivamente una cordillera a sólo unos kilómetros de aquí. Sin embargo los datos no estaban completos y no le mostraban ninguna montaña que fuera considerablemente más alta que las demás.

Voló por unos minutos, en el medio de la lluvia que no amainaba, y llegó a la cordillera. No parecía haber en ella nada fuera de lo normal y desde su posición actual ninguna de las montañas parecía especialmente alta, continuó volando, viendo que en un punto pasadas unas montañas el cielo se veía mucho más oscuro pero también falto de lluvia. Aceleró para acercarse a ese punto.

Tuvo que frenar en seco para no estrellarse. El punto en el "cielo" que había visto era, en realidad, la montaña que estaba buscando. Se quedó flotando con cara de no entender a unos metros de su hallazgo, los datos de su rastreador no llegaban hasta esta área y no tenía ningún otro punto de referencia más que sí mismo.

Frente a él se alzaba la masa de tierra más alta y ancha que jamás había visto. Miró a los lados, intentando hallarle el final, y también hacía arriba para intentar vislumbrar la cima. Sin embargo no alcanzó a ver nada más que una aparentemente infinita extensión de tierra.

Esto era sin duda peculiar, no recordaba haber visto nada así en el terreno cuando estaba en la atmosfera y que de todas las formaciones que podían tener en los datos geográficos esto no estuviera, era extraño o a lo menos una descuido muy alto de parte del departamento de inteligencia.

Intrigado, Vegeta voló hacia arriba. Y voló y voló y voló y mientras más avanzaba y la Montaña parecía no llegar ninguna final, se vio ligeramente preocupado ¿Qué tan alta podría ser?

Pensó en lo irregular que había parecido la superficie del planeta desde el espacio.

Al poco rato dejó de llover, o mejor dicho Vegeta se elevó tanto que subió sobre las nubes y el cielo se aclaró.

Notó entonces que estaba anocheciendo, el sol rojo pintaba con sangre la bóveda celeste y a su vez que las estrellas, tímidas y tintineantes comenzaban a asomarse.

Y aun así, todavía no había señales de la cima de la Montaña.

Siguió subiendo, decidiendo que en el momento en que de verdad empezara a echar en falta el oxígeno regresaría al pueblo para matar a todos, hubiera llegado a la cima o no.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo mucho que subiera el oxígeno no le hacía falta, y tampoco comenzó a hacer más frío. En realidad el único cambió significativo fue que el sol se ocultó por completo y el cielo se oscureció del todo.

Sólo entonces llegó a la cima de la Montaña.

Aterrizó en la orilla y miró, todavía más confundido de lo que había estado antes, que había un cráter enorme y profundo en la cima. Notó también como las orilla del cráter eran lisas y la distancia entre la orilla de la montaña y la del cráter parecía ser la misma en todas partes, como si hubieran sido cuidadosamente pulidas así.

Hubo una rafa de viento que pareció venir de ninguna parte y al roce con el cráter sin fondo, provocó un sonido desagradable que sonó como quejido.

Vegeta decidió, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, que el lugar era muy raro y seguramente digno de investigarse, pero que él no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido. Vino entonces otra ráfaga de viento, tan fuerte y repentina que lo tiró hacia atrás. Vegeta sabía que su cuerpo era pequeño y ligero, la idea de que el viento de un planeta extraño pudiera sacarlo de equilibrio no lo desconcertó, pero cuando se sintió así mismo cayendo al cráter y su ki no respondió a su llamado para volar, algo como pánico lo invadió.

La Montaña era altísima, y su cráter no tenía un fondo visible. Si no podía volar su muerte era segura, ni siquiera un saiyajin podría sobrevivir una caída de tal magnitud.

Volvió a intentar elevar su ki, mientras caía sin remedio y veía el cielo alejarse cada vez más, pero una vez más su llamado cayó en oídos sordos. Había algo aquí, algo que lo estaba jalando hacia dentro del cráter y que apagaba su ki en cuanto lo liberaba.

Gritó, desatando todo su poder, y cuando usualmente tal acción habría sacudido el cielo y hecho temblar la tierra, aquí su voz simplemente se perdió en el vacío.

El cielo se alejó de él, indiferente a su frenética caída.

Y Vegeta cayó.

* * *

El impactó en su espalda no lo mató. En realidad ni siquiera le dolió, a pesar de que el contacto con el suelo era evidente, real, a pesar de que había una piedra clavándose en la cadera, el impacto no dolió, simplemente fue.

Arriba, de donde había venido, podía ver una pequeñísima mota de luz, casi un espejismo parpadeante. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cielo y que eso que chispeaba era una estrella, justo encima del cráter.

Se levantó con cuidado, teniendo problemas para hacerlo ya que el piso bajo sus botas era resbaloso, parecía haber una capa de líquido espeso debajo de él. Le era imposible decirlo con seguridad, ya que la oscuridad aquí era total, aplastante.

Pensó que ya había visto suficiente de lo que fuera había en esta maldita Montaña y con cuidado, casi suplicante, llamó un poco de su ki.

Para su alivió esta vez sintió su propia energía acumulándose dentro de sí, lista para manifestarse como él lo requiriera. Elevó su ki lo bastante para crear un aura azulada a su alrededor, dispuesto a salir disparado con la máxima potencia posible en caso de que más arriba volviera a ser incapaz de usar su ki.

El aura a su alrededor iluminó un poco su entornó y Vegeta, contra todo su bien juicio, no pudo evitar mirar.

Efectivamente, había un líquido purpura y espeso en el suelo, y aquí el diámetro del cráter no parecía ser muy amplio. Avanzó con pasos cautelosos y se encontró con los inconfundibles restos de un esqueleto.

No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver en tal estado, así que la visión no lo alertó. Si lo mismo que le había pasado a él en la cima, o algo similar, también les había ocurrido al resto de los viajeros, hacía mucho sentido que sus restos estuvieran aquí.

Decidiendo que, ahora sí, ya había visto suficiente, Vegeta regresó al centro del lugar y se preparó para despegar.

Algo, sin embargo, le rozó la pierna.

El disparo de ki salió antes de que volteara al piso, así que cuando miró, su agresor ya estaba muerto. Se trataba de un simple gusano, de gran tamaño, pero sólo un gusano.

Soltó un suspiro ante su propio nerviosismo. Había pelado muchas batallas, de algunas apenas salió vivo ¿y lo espantaba un miserable gusano?

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y en ese momento, escuchó un sonido como el que el viento había provocado en la cima, un poco como un quejido. Sólo que aquí no había viento.

Miró hacia un lado de la caverna, pues el sonido había venido claramente de ahí, y escudriño la oscuridad.

Algo se movió. Activó su rastreador de inmediato, esperando que le mostrara el nivel de poder de lo que sea se había movido, pero el rastreador se mantuvo silencioso y cuando cambió la modalidad para encontrar el rastro calórico, tampoco encontró nada.

Tragó duro, decidiendo que ahora _sí_ , ya era suficiente. Pero lo que sea que había en la oscuridad volvió a moverse, generando un sonido de arrastre sobre el viscoso piso. Y el viento volvió a soplar sin soplar, haciendo ese quejido extraño.

Vegeta recordó lo que había dicho la babosa y, en vista de que toda esta situación era irrisible, cerró los ojos.

Justo entonces lo que sea había en la oscuridad emergió. No estuvo seguro de cómo lo supo pero lo supo, hubo un perceptible cambió en el ambiente, como si el aire se hiciera más pesado y frío. Olió también aceite, como el aroma que inundaba la choza de la babosa.

Algo, algo enorme y pesado se movió alrededor de él. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando el aliento de lo que fuera había ahí le movió el cabello, cuando el aroma pútrido de su aliento llegó a él, sólo para esfumarse y ser reemplazado por el del aceite.

Algo, también, cayó sobre él. Sobre su cabello sintió algo resbaladizo y que se retorcía con ímpetu y supuso que debía ser un gusano como el que le había rozado la pierna. Más de ellos empezaron a caer sobre él y a su alrededor, la lluvia de antes siendo reemplazada por esto.

Pensó en los huesos que había aquí, en lo blancos que estaban y en el mucho tiempo que debían llegar aquí. Seguramente los gusanos se habían comido su carne, debían estar hambrientos.

Se movió, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de la enorme presencia pero en el piso había ya decenas de gusanos y se tropezó con un de ellos. Cayó al piso sobre su trasero, y nunca como ahora agradeció el estar usando guantes, sintió debajo de él a la multitud de gusanos que se retorcían de forma repulsiva a su alrededor, y el aliento pútrido y aceitoso de lo que fuera había ahí.

La babosa había dicho que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera, pero no le había dicho con qué propósito. Tampoco le dijo qué hacer, una vez lo encontrara a ÉL.

Porque la cosa que se arrastraba alrededor debía ser ÉL.

Una vez más los huesos vinieron a su memoria y lo artificial que se veía la orilla del cráter. Quizás, pensó, este era un lugar para hacer sacrificios.

La idea lo mortificó. Tenía que salir de aquí, ahora, de inmediato, pero cuando trató de levantarse los gusanos retorciéndose le impidieron tener un agarré adecuado con sus manos o pies, y la criatura enorme volvió a moverse, como si sintiera lo que pretendía y quisiera hacerlo desistir.

Pero Vegeta no podía morir aquí, no podía simplemente mantener los ojos cerrados como esa babosa le había dicho y esperar a que se lo comieran los asquerosos gusanos que crepitaban a su alrededor.

No podía morir aquí porque, entonces, quién mataría a Freezer.

Se armó de valor a la vez que llamaba su ki. La criatura emitió algo así como un quejido en forma de pregunta, cuestionándolo. La respuesta de Vegeta fue seguir elevando su ki y abrir los ojos.

No debió abrir los ojos.

Si alguien le pidiera que describiera lo que vio, no podría haberlo hecho. Se le secó la boca, el pelo se le erizó, su propia cola se enredó aún más fuertemente contra su cintura, como para protegerse de lo que había frente a él.

Nunca antes había sentido este tipo de…miedo. Ni siquiera delante de Freezer, bajo su castigo y humillaciones, jamás se había sentido tan aterradoramente desesperado. Y no era sólo miedo era que no entendía lo que tenía delante.

Vegeta había viajado mucho en el espacio y nunca se había encontrado con algo así de…inverosímil. Lo que tenía en frente desafiaba todo lo que sabía sobre cómo funcionaban los seres vivos, eso que tenía en frente, que lo miraba con miles de ojos (¿eran ojos o sólo agujeros tan vacíos como el espacio?), que respiraba pesadamente por la boca (¿era eso una boca o sólo un cueva pintada de rojo sangre?), que se alzaba sobre él hasta el infinito (¿y cómo cabía aquí siquiera?), eso frente a él no podía siquiera estar vivo.

Era demasiado absurdo.

Ni siquiera bajo la tortura de Freezer Vegeta había sentido su cordura deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo, pero la visión delante de él lo hizo dudar de todo lo que sabía.

Su deseo por un día matar a Freezer era, sin embargo, mucho más grande.

No supo cómo lo hizo. Quizás ese fue el momento en su vida en que se dio cuenta de cuán grande era su propio potencial, quizás ahí rompió por primera vez sus límites de manera significativa.

Los saiyajin no eran guerreros, después de todo, eran sobrevivientes.

Gritó, tanto para llamar a su propia fuerza como para liberar el súbito terror que lo invadía.

Gritó tan fuerte que se desgarró la garganta y salió disparado hacia arriba como una bala. Mantuvo la vista al frente, hacia arriba, hacia esa miserable mota de luz en la salida del cráter.

Debajo de él, ÉL intentó detenerlo, intentó tomarlo con un apéndice viscoso de donde salían más gusanos, se le enredó en un tobillo y lo jaló hacia abajo, pero el deseo de supervivencia de Vegeta era más grande que el deseo de esa cosa por mantenerlo aquí.

Siguió volando, sin ningún otro pensamiento en su mente más que salir de aquí e irse lejos de este maldito lugar.

ÉL lo soltó al ver que Vegeta seguía jalando hacia arriba, quizás creyendo que no valía el esfuerzo.

Cuando Vegeta finalmente salió del cráter no se detuvo y cambió la dirección de inmediato para ir a su nave. Ni siquiera necesito consultar las coordenadas con su rastreador.

Llegó en un santiamén a su nave, abrió con el control remoto y saltó dentro de ella. No podía permanecer ni un minuto más en este condenado planeta, no con _eso_ crepitando en alguna parte, la misión podía irse a la mierda.

Activo el piloto automático y dejó que, mientras la nave despegaba, las sensaciones familiares de la gravedad cambiando lo llevaran a algo similar a tranquilizarse.

Pronto estuvo en la atmosfera y miró con repudio el planeta que afortunadamente abandonaba. Justo entonces sintió algo respaldándose por su pie. Miró abajo y descubrió uno de esos gusanos, ya medio muerto, retorciéndose dentro de su bota.

Casi vomitó. Se quitó la bota y quiso abrir la puerta de la nave y tirarlo, pero ya estaba en el espacio y tal acción lo mataría, así que simplemente dejó que el gusano cayera al piso, volvió a ponerse la bota y en un estado de terrible alerta viajo las dos horas de vuelta a la base.

En cuanto aterrizó en la base lo recibió un ingeniero.

—Señor Vegeta, —le dijo en cuanto abrió la nave—, el Señor Freezer pidió verlo en cuanto regresara.

—Dile que no puedo verlo —contestó Vegeta sin pensar. Estaba cubierto de ese asqueroso liquido verde y ese maldito gusano muerto seguía en su nave, tenía que irse y darse un baño y quizás tomarse algún analgésico fuerte para dormir un rato sin soñar y olvidarse de que esto alguna vez había pasado.

—Pero señor Vegeta…

—¿Y por qué no podrías ir a verme, Vegeta? —preguntó la engreída voz de Freezer desde la entrada del hangar.

Vegeta sabía que negarse sólo le traería castigos y humillaciones, pero justo ahora todo eso parecía ínfimo, insignificante frente a lo que acababa de ver.

Volteó a ver a Freezer y algo debió mostrarse en su rostro porque Freezer arqueó una ceja y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Usted sabe lo que hay en ese planeta? —preguntó Vegeta. Se le ocurrió que quizás por eso mismo lo habían mandado ahí.

Freezer afiló los ojos, evidentemente sopesando si debía seguirle la corriente o no. Al final dijo:

—Unos cuantos habitantes con un poder de pelea patético —respondió y con una sonrisa agregó— ¿acaso tuviste problemas, Vegeta?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza porque eso no era lo que había pasado, sin embargo:

—Prohíbalo —dijo con firmeza, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar—, prohíba las expediciones y purgas y cualquier misión a ese planeta. O destrúyalo, pero no deje que nadie que vaya ahí, no...

Vegeta se calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de cómo debía verse, de cómo debía oírse lo que estaba diciendo. Nunca le había pedido nada a Freezer, pero esto…

—¿Qué encontraste ahí, Vegeta? —preguntó Freezer, más intrigado que molesto.

Y aunque abrió la boca para responder, Vegeta no pudo hacerlo. No podía siquiera empezar a describir lo que había visto, de todas maneras nada de ello hacía sentido.

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular nada.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo de pronto Freezer, viéndolo calculadoramente—, me darás un reporte de la misión después.

Vegeta hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se fue.

Freezer se acercó al ingeniero y le dijo que revisara las grabaciones del rastreador y la nave de Vegeta.

Al no encontrar nada útil, Freezer decidió que al día siguiente mandaría a alguien más a investigar, la conducta de Vegeta había sido de lo más extraña y, se atrevería a decir, algo perturbadora. Jamás lo había visto así, con la mirada desenfocada y nerviosa, y sus palabras rápidas y frenéticas.

Algo debió haber pasado en ese planeta. Cuando Freezer vio los archivos, mientras buscaba alguna misión para castigar a Vegeta, y encontró ese lugar le había parecido extraño que su padre o incluso su hermano, no lo hubieran conquistado ya. Todo era de lo más extraño.

Al día siguiente mando una expedición. No regresó. Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente y, harto de desperdiciar recursos, una semana después le preguntó a Vegeta qué demonio había visto en ese planeta.

Vegeta, que toda la semana había estado normal, se puso pálido ante la mención de ese lugar y, con voz apretada y débil, dijo que prefería no hablar al respecto. Incluso se negó luego de que Freezer lo golpeara por no querer hablar.

Al final y pensando en el estado en que Vegeta había llegado aquel día, Freezer tachó del mapa estelar ese planeta, marcándolo como inadecuado. El misterio no le quitaba el sueño, pero recordando lo alterado que había estado Vegeta tal vez lo mejor era hacer caso a su petición, tendría esta pequeña misericordia con él, si tan sólo porque lo que sea que había pasado en ese planeta había sido mucho peor de lo que podía imaginarse.

* * *

Años después, cuando la vida de mercenario espacial era sólo una triste sombra en su pasado, Bulma notó como Vegeta se ponía blanco cuando veía gusanos y ella le preguntó, muy casual y hasta con mofa, por qué les tenía miedo.

Vegeta había negado con la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

El recuerdo era ya vago en su mente y el terror ya no lo paralizaba, pero la historia era algo que nadie, y muchos menos Bulma, debía escuchar.

* * *

 _Ultimamente he escrito mucho en inglés, ya que encuentro más lectores de mis fandoms en ese idioma, hacía un rato que no escribía en español y creo que se nota, sobre todo al principio. Igualmente espero la historia les haya gustado, decidí irme por algo similar al horror cosmico porque la verdad, no sé cómo asuste uno a un cast como el de dragon ball xDD_

 _Muchas gracias por leer se aprecian los comentarios! xoxo_


End file.
